The Wonderful World of Minecraft
by Smashking16
Summary: This is ny first ever fanfic so be nice please and please review if you like.A normal day in Minecraft or is it?I suck at summaries.Just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

_ The Wonderful World of Minecraft_

It was a normal day for Steve,killing zombies,blowing up Creepers,and crafting weapons and was of course ,drinking was the quiet one who didnt talk only time he talked was if Steve asked him what he wanted to eat,which usually was a choice of chicken,beef,and Hodd was the weapons expert,considering he was in the Minecraft Civil though he was a war veteran ,he hated the then decided to take the responsibility of helping Hodd after the tragic loss of his wife and son. Steve finihed killing off all the zombies that faced stormed into the room to find a very relaxed LividCoffee sitting down ,drinking a nice steaming cup of ,Etho knocked the cup out of his hand yelling,"Get off your lazy ass and help us kill these intruders!"LividCoffee calmly picked up the cup and got out his video ,Etho rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room;he figured he'd do so before he went off and started had been trying to watch his mouth,but that kid really tested his ,Steve was killing off anything hostile that came near him.A Creeper came from out of nowhere and caught him off guard and charged at Steve who was weak and out of Creeper came running at Steve ,visualizing it's target when suddenly an unexpected arrow came from the bushes and stuck in the Creeper's head causing him to soon as it was clear,Hodd went after Steve who was on the rough ground then picked Steve up and took him to the LividCoffee and Etho were fighting about something;Hodd was getting food prepared for Steve when all of a sudden he heard a crashing around he saw LividCoffee and Etho in a knock-down drag-out got tired of their fighting constantly;it's like their day was not complete unless they argued about ,Admiral Hodd yelled "Cut it out you freakin' pansies!"Then Etho picked himself up off the ground and walked over to where Hodd was,taking some food out of the barely sat up in his bed,drinking the freshly prepared mushroom back down, he saw LividCoffee in a chair,mashing his thumbs on a handheld video decided to go back to sleep and covered ,Etho went over to Hodd who was crafting some armor on his decided to relieve himself of the worry by asking,"Is Steve gonna be ok?" I don't know,we'll know tomorrow."Hodd replied ,trying to sound truth is he didn't know if Steve would be ok,much less what happened to him in the first decided to wait and see tommorow.

Please be nice since this is my first fanfic and please .:)


	2. Chapter 2

The_ Wonderful World of Minecraft_

It was a normal day for Steve,killing zombies,blowing up Creepers,and crafting weapons and was of course ,drinking was the quiet one who didnt talk only time he talked was if Steve asked him what he wanted to eat,which usually was a choice of chicken,beef,and Hodd was the weapons expert,considering he was in the Minecraft Civil though he was a war veteran ,he hated the then decided to take the responsibility of helping Hodd after the tragic loss of his wife and son. Steve finihed killing off all the zombies that faced stormed into the room to find a very relaxed LividCoffee sitting down ,drinking a nice steaming cup of ,Etho knocked the cup out of his hand yelling,"Get off your lazy ass and help us kill these intruders!"LividCoffee calmly picked up the cup and got out his video ,Etho rolled his eyes and stormed out of the room;he figured he'd do so before he went off and started had been trying to watch his mouth,but that kid really tested his ,Steve was killing off anything hostile that came near him.A Creeper came from out of nowhere and caught him off guard and charged at Steve who was weak and out of Creeper came running at Steve ,visualizing it's target when suddenly an unexpected arrow came from the bushes and stuck in the Creeper's head causing him to soon as it was clear,Hodd went after Steve who was on the rough ground then picked Steve up and took him to the LividCoffee and Etho were fighting about something;Hodd was getting food prepared for Steve when all of a sudden he heard a crashing around he saw LividCoffee and Etho in a knock-down drag-out got tired of their fighting constantly;it's like their day was not complete unless they argued about ,Admiral Hodd yelled "Cut it out you freakin' pansies!"Then Etho picked himself up off the ground and walked over to where Hodd was,taking some food out of the barely sat up in his bed,drinking the freshly prepared mushroom back down, he saw LividCoffee in a chair,mashing his thumbs on a handheld video decided to go back to sleep and covered ,Etho went over to Hodd who was crafting some armor on his decided to relieve himself of the worry by asking,"Is Steve gonna be ok?" I don't know,we'll know tomorrow."Hodd replied ,trying to sound truth is he didn't know if Steve would be ok,much less what happened to him in the first decided to wait and see tommorow.

Please be nice since this is my first fanfic and please .:)


End file.
